INGLOURIOUS BASTARDS  The Fight For Independence
by Love Machine 69
Summary: This is a trailer for Benjamin Davidson in the Felicity Series books featured in a fanfiction based on Quentin Tarantino's 2009 movie of "Inglourious Basterds". Enjoy. LOL
1. Chapter 1

THE WACKY WORLD OF FELICITY MERRIMAN presents:

_**INGLOURIOUS BASTARDS – The Fight For Independence**_

Written By _**Love Machine 69**_

(Heavily based on the trailer of Quentin Tarantino's 2009 movie of _Inglourious Basterds_)

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Much of the content in this literary work of American Girl fanfiction from Felicity the American girl can be offensive to some people of complete British-born nationality or descent, or partial British nationality or descent, or to some people who have relatives, friends, and acquaintances who are British or of British descent. As this literary work of fanfiction is written in America, the content can also be offensive to some Americans who are of British descent, or those who have relatives, friends, and acquaintances who are of British descent. The material can also be offensive to some American-born or British-born people who were on the side of the Tories (Loyalists) during the American War for Independence (1775-1781 A.D.) In any case, reader discretion is advised. Well, actually suggested.

(Just as a brief note here, Tories were the supporters and sympathizers of King George III and the British Parliament. They were not at all well-liked among the majority of the American colonists. They did terrible things to them, and the Loyalists did terrible things to the colonists, too.)

Also, any mention of real people in this work of fanfiction is unintended.

NOTE: Much of the ideas incorporated into this fanfic trailer, aside from Quentin Tarantino's _Inglorious Basterds_, are derived from Commander Cody CC-2224 on .

_

* * *

_

Music beings playing. Warner Brothers logo appears. American Girl logo appears.

_Scene shows top view of Williamsburg, the current capital city of Virginia. Scene closes up on a top view of the Palace Green in front of the Governor's Palace. From the top view, we see eight soldiers in regular Continental uniforms of Col. Henry Lee's Fifth Regiment in the middle of the Palace Green, lined up in formation. A sergeant is standing at the left of the formation line, overlooking the troops._

**Sergeant: Ten…**_**hut**_**!**

_Camera scene switches to front angle of Sergeant._

**Sergeant: Eyes…**_**forward**_**!**

_Millisecond blackout, then to a white screen with a large ketchup-like blood splatter, with the words in all-caps that say, "ONCE UPON A TIME…"_.

_Scene changes like a camera shutter, displaying same white screen, same blood spatter, this time on middle of screen. Words in all-caps say, "…WHEN THE THIRTEEN COLONIES…"._

_Scene changes like a camera shutter, displaying same white screen, same blood spatter, this time on right of screen. Words in all-caps say, "…WERE OCCUPIED BY BRITAIN…"._

_Scene changes to show a very confident man, in the same Continental uniform, except he is decorated with rankings, epaulettes, etc. He is shown taking a step forward, even though the camera angle trains its focus only the area of his body from the top of his head to his waist. He has a fairly polished black tricorn hat crowning his brown-black hair, which is tied up in the form of a ponytail by a black ribbon. His name is Capt. Michael Howell._

**Capt. Howell: My name Captain Michael Howell.**

_Scene changes like a camera shutter, displaying same white screen, same blood spatter, this time on middle of screen. One single word reads, "ACTIVATE"._

_Scene changes back to Capt. Howell, same previous camera angle._

**Capt. Howell: …And I need me eight men.**

_Scene changes to camera angle trained on the boots of the Continental troops. Each of the troops takes a single step forward in response to Capt. Howell's request, all in disciplined sync. Their step goes to the left direction of the screen. Their boots stop cold together back on the ground._

_Scene changes like a camera shutter, displaying same white screen, same blood spatter, this time on right of screen. One single word reads, "DISRUPT"._

_Scene changes back to Capt. Howell._

**Capt. Howell: We're going to traverse around each of the Thirteen Colonies, traveling cross-country to and fro...incognito.**

_Scene changes to show the stiffened, disciplined faces of Benjamin Davidson, his buddy on his right, Walter Wheaton, and his other buddy, Matthew Brady. Each of them has their Brown Bess muskets trapped on their right shoulders._

**Capt. Howell **_**(voiceover)**_**: We're going to be doing one thing…and one thing only.**

_Scene changes like a camera shutter, displaying same white screen, same blood spatter, this time on right of screen. One single word reads, "EXTERMINATE"._

_Scene changes back to Capt. Howell a third time._

**Capt. Howell: **_**(in a very frank manner)**_** Kill the Tories.**

_Capt. Howell changes the tone of his voice._

**Capt. Howell: **_**(bellows)**_** DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**

_Scene changes to camera angle panned to the eight Continental regulars who volunteered._

**Continental Regulars: **_**(in unison, shouts)**_** SIR, YES SIR!**

_Scene changes back to Capt. Howell._

**Capt. Howell: Uh huh. Damn right I did.**

_Rap music plays. Scene changes to a dark, rainy night, with a covered wagon going passed a British regular going posing as an alert guard. One regular salutes his officer as he passes by._

**Capt. Howell: (voiceover) For too long, the British Parliament and the King of England, George the Third, have refused to give us our rights and leave us alone.**

_Scene shows angry, protesting colonists._

**Capt. Howell **_**(voiceover):**_** Whenever we made our objections, the British just simply dealt with the situation…with bullets.**

Scene shows British regulars firing their guns in disciplined unison against a protesting mob of angry colonists in Boston during the Boston Massacre of 1775.

**Capt. Howell **_**(voiceover)**_**: Then, as if 'twas not enough, King George enforced his bloody rule on us colonists through **_**murder**_**…**

_Scene shows a Jason Isaacs-like individual dressed in the rank of a British colonel shooting a colonist in cold blood in the head. His wife, who is with her three children, screams in agony over the sudden death of her husband._

**Capt. Howell **_**(voiceover)**_**: …**_**torture**_**…**

_Scene shows a colonist stretched on a vertical rack. Another scene shows another colonist in chains and being led through the hall of an affluent mansion by two stern British regulars. A third scene shows another colonist under the threat of a British regular pointing his musket at him, with his attached bayonet, inches to touching the colonist's nose._

**Capt. Howell **_**(voiceover)**_**: …**_**intimidation**_**…**

_Scene shows three redcoats barge in unceremoniously into a house in Williamsburg during its British takeover. Mrs. Merriman and her eldest teenage daughter Felicity and her younger daughter Nan scream in horror as Mrs. Merriman tries to protect little William and Polly under her wing from the threatening redcoats._

**Capt. Howell **_**(voiceover)**_**: …and **_**terror**_**.**

_Scene shows a frightened teenage colonial girl, completely mussed up in dirt, sweat, and tears, running for her life when the British raid her family's home and torch it to the ground._

_Scene then changes back to Capt. Howell, from a camera angle that has the lined-up Continental troops in front of him._

**Capt. Howell: And that is exactly what we are going to do to them. **_**(Camera pans closer to Capt. Howell)**_** We **_**will**_** be cruel to those arrogant Brits. And do our cruelty in such a manner so as to let them know who we are.**

_Brief scene close-up shows a bloodied hand ripping off the gilded epaulettes of a high-ranking British Army officer. The silver neck thing is also stripped off to convey a sense of humiliation to the officer as well. Scene changes back to Ben, Walter, and Brady, respectively, with the camera siding to the left side. Scene then changes back to Capt. Howell._

**Capt. Howell: They will find the evidence of our cruelty. And the **_**disemboweled**_**, **_**dismembered**_**, and **_**disfigured**_** bodies of their comrades we leave behind us. **

_Brief scene shows a trail of redcoat prisoners traversing through a Virginia forest under control of the Continental Fifth Regiment volunteers. One Continental infantryman furiously kicks the British regular in front of him with the butt of his musket. Scene then changes back to Capt. Howell, at a fairly close-up camera angle._

**Capt. Howell: And the British will not be able help themselves from imagining the cruelty that their comrades…**

_Scene changes to a British colonel rubbing his hand over a St. Andrew's Cross scar, as well as a T for traitor scar overlapping the cross car, over the middle of his forehead._

**Capt. Howell **_**(voiceover)**_**: …and their families…**

_Scene shows the very miserable circumstances of a Loyalist family, with a little girl crying over the dead body of her mother and father. Another scene shows a shivering and weepy teenage girl of a Loyalist family stripped of her innocence, with a tattered British flag covering her desecrated body._

**Capt. Howell **_**(voiceover)**_**: …endured at our hands. (Beat) And our boot-heels. (Beat) And the edge of our knives and our bayonets.**

_The scene changes to the sergeant, forming an aquiline smile of glee on his face._

_Scene then changes like a camera shutter, displaying same white screen, but blood stripe rolling fast to the right. A "subtitle" reads, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WAR…"._

**Capt. Howell **_**(voiceover)**_**: The British will be **_**sickened**_** about us…**

_Scene changes to a furious Benjamin Davidson mad as a wild bull, running through a mansion hall, firing two Brown Bess muskets at once._

_Scene then changes like a camera shutter, displaying same white screen, but blood stripe rolling fast to the right. A "subtitle" reads, "…UNTIL YOU'VE SEEN IT THROUGH THE EYES…"._

**Capt. Howell **_**(voiceover)**_**: The British will **_**talk**_** about us…**

_Scene then changes like a camera shutter, displaying same white screen, but blood stripe rolling fast to the right. A "subtitle" reads, "…UNTIL YOU'VE SEEN IT THROUGH THE EYES…"._

_Scene changes to a local tavern scene in Williamsburg where Walter Wheaton fires a flintlock pistol at a grenade, which explodes on the table, causing serious causalities among the British regulars who are taking quarter in the tavern itself._

_Scene then changes like a camera shutter, displaying same white screen, but blood stripe rolling fast to the right. A "subtitle" reads, "…OF __NADIA TASS__"._

**Capt. Howell **_**(voiceover)**_**: And the British will **_**fear**_** us.**

_Scene changes to show Felicity firing a flintlock pistol at a charging British regular in his dogged attempts to take advantage of her. The regular is blasted out of the window of her bedchamber. Another scene after that shows Matthew Brady in the Raleigh Tavern furiously slamming a British officer on a wooden table with his head._

_Scene then changes like a camera shutter, displaying same white screen, but blood stripe rolling fast to the right. A "subtitle" reads, "THERE ARE NO CRIMES…"._

**Capt. Howell **_**(voiceover)**_**: And the Tories have **_**got**_** no humanity!**

_The scene changes to a humiliated, silent, and subservient British lieutenant (who goes by the name of Henry Cole, a cousin of Felicity Merriman's best friend Elizabeth Cole). The lieutenant has a huge wooden club poised at the left side of his face. The striking end of the club is slowly moved away from his face. Camera changes angle to that of Benjamin Davidson, who furiously whacks the British lieutenant on the head with his stick. (As to the consequences on Ben Davidson's reputation that would come a result of whacking Felicity's best friend's cousin, since he courts and is in love with Felicity, that remains to be seen…)_

_Scene then changes like a camera shutter, displaying same white screen, but blood stripe rolling fast to the right. A "subtitle" reads, "…BEHIND ENEMY LINES"._

_The scene changes to Matthew Brady inside a smokehouse firing a portable, land-based artillery gun at an oncoming squad of British regulars running at the doorway. The regulars are blasted to dismembered body parts._

**Capt. Howell: And they need to be **_**destroyed**_**.**

_The next scene after that shows Ben, Matthew (on Ben's right side) and Brady (on Matthew's right side), lined up together, shooting their muskets at a British officer mounted on his horse. The officer drops from the horse, dead._

_Scene changes like a camera shutter, displaying same white screen, same blood spatter, this time on right of screen. A "subtitle" reads, "STARRING KEVIN ZEGERS"._

_Scene changes back to Capt. Howell._

**Capt. Howell: Each and every man under my command in the Fifth Regiment owes me **_**one hundred Tory scalps**_**! **_**(Beat, as Capt. Howell takes another step forward to his men)**_** And I **_**want**_** my scalps!**

_Scene changes to same white background. The tattered black letters soaked in blood, which make up the title of the entire movie trailer, reads "INGLOURIOUS BASTARDS and under those words, "THE FIGHT FOR INDEPENDENCE"._

_The scene changes to a regally dressed but fuming George the Third, in his powdered white wig and his overly fancy clothes. He is in his private drawing room, with his map of the Thirteen American Colonies behind him, with the countries all color-coded classically. The labels are all written in Latin, and thus a classically Latinized map. King George furiously bangs his right fist in a fit of rage, shouting in his Germanic accent (on account of his Hanover origins)_

**King George III: **_**(as he bangs his fist repeatedly on his table with every word)**_** NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!**

_Scene changes back to close-up view of Capt. Howell._

**Capt. Howell: Souuuund good?**

**Continental Regulars: **_**(in unison, shouts)**_** SIR, YES SIR!**

_Scene then switches to a background all smeared completely in blood. The "subtitle" now reads in all-caps, "A BASTARD'S WORK IS NE'ER DONE"._

_And now reads, "WEDNESDAY, NOVEMBER 30, 2005"_

* * *

A/N (1): The release date, Tuesday, November 30, 2005, goes after the date of Tuesday, November 29, 2005, which is the release date of the _Felicity: An American Girl Adventure_ movie, directed by Nadia Tass.

A/N (2): In the _Felicity_ movie, Kevin Zegers plays Benjamin Davidson. In this trailer, he stars as Benjamin Davidson himself. That is just to let you know, so you don't think that Kevin Zegers stars Capt. Michael Howell, just like Brad Pitt stars the speaking Lt. Aldo Raine in _Inglourious Basterds_.

Any comments? Please review. Also, feel free to flame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Original Reviews for **_**INGLOURIOUS BASTARDS - The Fight For Independence**_

(Completely Unabridged and Unedited for Authenticity's Sake)

Angelgirl326 – 2010-01-08 . chapter 1

FYI this has nothing to do with ameircan girl but its a good story


End file.
